Tim McGraw
by stupefied in love
Summary: One-shot: Teddy and Victoire finally admit their feelings for each other, with a little help from Tim McGraw. Songfic, lyrics by Taylor Swift.


**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Lyrics belong to Taylor Swift.**

* * *

><p><em>You said the way my blue eyes shine<em>

_Put those Georgia stars to shame that night_

_I said that's a lie_

* * *

><p>I stared up at the sky in wonder. I had never seen such a clear sky, not even at the Burrow. I sighed to think that it was my last night in this amazing place. But soon, my mum and dad's business trip would be over and we would leave Georgia and return to England just in time for me to start my third year at Hogwarts.<p>

I was jolted out of my thoughts by the sound of footsteps behind me, and whirled around, angered by someone infringing upon my peaceful solitude. I relaxed when I saw it was Teddy, whom my parents had let come along, knowing that he and I were practically inseparable.

"Hey, Teddy," I called, gesturing for him to come sit with me. He loped over and plopped down, his gangly limbs spread out. He was my complete opposite at the moment as I sat tucked into a little ball, with my arms holding my knees bent to my chest.

"Whatcha thinking, Vic?" he asked, using our customary greeting.

"Just admiring the stars, you?" I questioned in return.

He winked. "Just thinking about how your eyes put those stars to shame."

I giggled and flushed with pleasure. When had I started seeing Teddy as more than just a brother, a best friend? When had I started imagining our platonic hugs turning into more intimate embraces? It must have been over a year now. And he still didn't know; he would never know. He obviously didn't feel the same way, and I would never risk our friendship by telling him.

I spoke up to distract him from the possible awkward moment. "I can't believe we're leaving tomorrow. It's so beautiful here," I said wistfully.

He tickled me, trying to make me laugh (not realizing that his touch made my sides tingle), because he hates to see me sad. Then he looked thoughtful for a few seconds, before grinning.

"I know just how to cheer you up," he said.

"How?" I asked, already feeling better and looking forward to the newest of our adventures, which were always fun and almost always got us in trouble.

"You'll see," he replied, grabbing my hand and tugging me to my feet. "Come on!"

* * *

><p><em>You're just a boy in a Chevy truck<em>

_That has a tendency of getting stuck_

_On back roads at night_

* * *

><p>My peals of laughter cut through the thick honeysuckle-and-daisy scented air.<p>

"I can't believe we're doing this," I exclaimed, then shrieked and laughed as Teddy drove the stolen Chevy truck over a huge bump.

Teddy didn't respond, just grinned, no doubt smug that he had achieved his goal of cheering me up (as if he didn't always).

"You don't even have your license!" I continued.

"Eh, what's the worst that could happen?" he brushed off my concerns, but almost as soon as the words left his mouth, there was a thud as the back right tire got stuck in a rut. No amount of revving of the engine helped to free it.

"Teddy, you jinxed us!" I cried, partially distraught, but mostly amused at the turn of events.

He scowled at me as if it was somehow my fault. I just raised my eyebrows at him; I knew better by now than to get angry at him over his moodiness.

He hopped out of the cab and went around to the back of the truck. He instructed me on how to push the gas pedal while he tried to maneuver the tire.

Soon, Teddy was spattered with mud, but I had him laughing and his misplaced anger at me was forgotten.

Finally, I went to help Teddy, and together we were able to push the truck forward a few feet. He looked a little disappointed that his show of masculinity didn't work out as he had hoped, but I was able to bring a smile back to his face.

He drove more cautiously on the way back, and returned the truck to it rightful owner a little worse for the wear, but with no noticeable damage.

We ran off into the night, thoroughly cheered up by each other, already reminiscing on our latest great adventure, and I couldn't help but think that despite being covered with mud, it was the best day of my life.

* * *

><p><em>I was right there beside him all summer long<em>

_And then the time I woke up to find_

_That summer'd gone_

* * *

><p>"Teddy, I don't want to go back to school," I whined the next day as he helped me pack my trunk (don't worry, my knickers were already safely buried under some textbooks).<p>

"But Vic, you love Hogwarts," he tried to console me.

"You're right," I sighed, attempting to resist the pout I could feel growing on my lips.

"Vic," he said, laying back on my bed with his lanky legs encased in his oldest faded blue jeans. "What's really wrong?"

I pondered not telling him for a moment, then threw away the notion. I told Teddy everything, and he would never laugh at me, even if I was being foolish. I told him a half truth first.

"I'll miss you, that's all," I mumbled.

"But we'll see each other all the time," he insisted.

"But you'll be studying for OWLs, and probably snogging some girl who's prettier than me, and hanging out with your friends who are older and cooler than me—"

He interrupted, "How could you think that, Vic? First, our friendship is far more important than some stupid test-"

"OWLs aren't stupid," I interjected feebly, but he ignored my statement. I didn't blame him.

"Second, you're the prettiest girl in Hogwarts, even though you're not even 14 yet."

"Really?" I asked, eyes wide as saucers.

"Of course," he said. "You're part veela, aren't you?"

"Oh, yeah," I replied, disappointed that he just thought I was pretty because of my genetics, not because of me. Oh well, I suppose I should take what I can get.

"And third," he continued, "It doesn't matter that my friends are older than you. You're my _best_ friend, and you're way cooler than they could ever hope to be."

"Do you promise?" I asked, offering my pinky, my naïve 13-year-old self still thinking that a pinky-promise was the most binding contract in the world.

He hooked his finger with mine, and I felt a rush of affection for him putting up with what surely seemed childish to him. "Always," he assured me.

I felt as though the occasion deserved some supernatural recognition, but nothing happened and I continued packing. I got to a muggle dress that was a little formal for Hogsmeade, but quite pretty. I decided to try it on to see if it looked flattering enough to bother bringing. I ordered Teddy to look away, and as he faced the wall, I quickly stripped then slid on the black, lacy contraption.

"You can turn around now," I informed Teddy as I fiddled with the hem.

His eyes widened, which I thought was a good sign, but then he chuckled.

"Nice job there," he teased, indicating a couple straps on my shoulder that I hadn't noticed were twisted. I tried to fix them, but had to do it in a mirror and got confused.

"Here, let me," he offered, and I turned to him gratefully. I did my best to ignore the sudden butterflies that appeared in my stomach as his fingers brushed my bare shoulder. 'He's two years older than me,' I reminded myself. 'He just sees me as a best friend, a sister at best.'

He saw my long face as he pulled away and must have attributed it to lingering worry about school, because he sighed exasperatedly, then grabbed my hand and dragged me down the stairs and to the fireplace, only stopping to grab the Wizarding Wireless from the counter and not even letting me get any shoes, before flooing us to the Burrow.

* * *

><p><em>When you think Tim McGraw<em>

_I hope you think my favorite song_

_The one we danced to all night long_

_The moon like a spotlight on the lake_

_When you think happiness_

_I hope you think that little black dress_

_Think of my head on your chest_

_And those old faded blue jeans_

_When you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think of me_

* * *

><p>He wouldn't answer my questions as he led me outside. We tiptoed so as not to wake up Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur, but once outside we ran down to our favorite spot by the lake.<p>

There was a perfect full moon, which never seemed to affect Teddy. I wasn't surprised- we'd learned about genetics in muggle primary school (my mum thought it was a good idea) and like they said, if someone loses an arm in an accident, that doesn't mean their children will be born without one. I figured the same was true for werewolves, since it was considered a contagious disease, not a genetic mutation. Still, I was worried that Teddy would face discrimination just because his dad was a werewolf (not even an evil one).

Teddy noticed my worried look and again thought it was about school.

"Don't worry, Vic," he said, clasping my hands in his. "You're my best friend and I'll love you forever. I swear." I wished he meant 'I love you' in a different way, but his promise was still reassuring and I hugged him tightly, resting my head on his chest (The highest I could reach since his growth spurts started a couple months earlier).

Suddenly, he snapped at the Wizarding Wireless, and in an impressive show of wandless magic, made it start playing. I backed a way a little, but left my arms around his neck, as he placed his at a respectable point on my lower back.

We swayed in silence for a few seconds, just listening to the music.

"This isn't a wizarding song, is it?" I spoke in a whisper, not wanting to ruin the serenity of the moment.

He shook his head. "It's by an American muggle named Tim McGraw. His music is popular in the south, including Georgia, and I thought you would like it, so if you ever feel sad, you can listen to it and remember how much fun we had there."

"Thanks, Teddy," I sad with a teary smile. Why couldn't the boys my age be as sweet as him?

He seemed to have set the song on repeat, and each time I listened to it, I got a new admiration for the artful weaving of chords and melodies.

"I think this is my new favorite song," I told him, wanting to express my gratitude that he had introduced me to it.

"I'm glad," he said simply, and we danced there all night long, my head leaning on his chest, the crickets chirping their own special melody, and the full moon shining like a spotlight on the lake.

* * *

><p><span>Three years later<span>

* * *

><p><em>September saw a month of tears<em>

_And thanking God that you weren't here_

_To see my like that_

* * *

><p>"Victoire, are you ready to head ou-oh." Molly bounded into my dorm, then stopped short as she found me crying (again).<p>

"Oh, sweetie." She sighed, placing a comforting hand on my back. "No Hogsmeade?"

I just shook my head, choking on more sobs. "You should go, Mols. I'll be fine." Even as I said it, more tears escaped, and I furiously wiped them away.

She gave me a skeptical look. "You can't help anyway!" I burst out, then sighed and threw my arm over my face, blocking out the light. "I'm sorry. That's not what I meant. You know I love you and I'm grateful, it's just…"

"He's the only one that can help," she said sadly. How pathetic was I that she couldn't even get mad at me when I insulted her? I heard the soft click of the door shutting, and was left alone to wallow in my misery.

It was the first Hogsmeade weekend of my 6th year, and I couldn't bear to go without Teddy; I couldn't bear to do anything without Teddy. This wasn't like when he left me to go to Hogwarts, this was a million times worse because I was so in love with him, but he couldn't find out, and I just knew he was going to get new friends and a girl ten times prettier than me because what was a three year old pinky promise to a horny teenage?

I cried myself to sleep that night listening to Tim McGraw on my Wizarding Wireless.

* * *

><p><em>But in a box beneath my bed<em>

_Was a letter that you never read_

_From three summers back_

* * *

><p>"…<em>And I want to see you, I need to see you, soso badly Teddy, but I just don't think I could bear having to leave you again. I couldn't see you and come back to this sadness remembering what it felt like to be with you, to be so happy. It's not a desirable option, but it's the only one I've got. I only hope you don't think I'm avoiding you. But all the cousins have been supportive. Of course, at first they insisted I was being stupid, but after a while I think they realized that this is for the best. Just know that I love you more than anything. Maybe on day I'll finally get the courage to tell you to your face."<em>

I signed the letter, then tossed it in the box under my bed, along with all the other letters going back three years to the summer I realized I was in love with him. All the other letters he would never read.

* * *

><p><em>It's hard not to find it all a little bittersweet<em>

_But looking back on all of that_

_It's nice to believe_

_When you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think my favorite song_

_The one we danced to all night long_

_The moon like a spotlight on the lake_

_When you think happiness_

_I hope you think that little black dress_

_Think of my head on your chest_

_And those old faded blue jeans_

_When you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think of me_

* * *

><p>I packed away the last of my clothes. I had expected this moment to be triumphant, excited. I was finally going home. I was finally going to see Teddy again.<p>

Except I wasn't going to see him. He was going to an internship in Georgia of all places! And through my frustration cut the desire that if he heard Tim McGraw while he was there, he would think of my favorite song. He would think of how we danced for hours under the bright full moon, me in that little black dress, him in those ratty jeans, how I laid my head on his chest and never wanted to move. It was so selfish, but I hoped that whenever he thought of happiness in Georgia, he was reminded of me.

* * *

><p><em>And I'm back for the first time since then<em>

_I'm standing on your street_

_And there's a letter left on your doorstep_

_And the first thing that you read is_

"_When you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think my favorite song_

_One day you'll turn your radio on_

_I hope it takes you back to that place_

_When you think happiness_

_I hope you think that little black dress_

_Think of my head on your chest_

_And those old faded blue jeans_

_When you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think of me_

…_I'm sorry, Teddy. I didn't want to tell you like this, especially since I haven't seen you in so long. But being away from you has just strengthened my conviction. I partially hoped not seeing you would dim my feelings, so I wouldn't have to risk our friendship. But, as they say, 'absence makes the heart grow fonder.' _

_And if you don't feel the same way, act as you see fit. Ignore this letter, yell at me, let me down gently, I don't care. Just please don't give up on our friendship. It means more to me than I could ever say. I just can't hide this anymore. Please don't hold it against me._

_I love you,_

_Vic_

Teddy let the letter flutter to the ground from where it had been clutched in his frozen fingers. Suddenly, he came to life, fumbling to pull on his shoes. He quickly disapparated, only stopping to grab his Wizarding Wireless, which already had inside the CD that, as Vic said in her letter, never failed to remind him of her.

* * *

><p><em>You said the way my blue eyes shine<em>

_Put those Georgia stars to shame that night_

_I said that's a lie_

* * *

><p>I couldn't help but linger on the platform, hoping that, against all logic, he would come. Perhaps he had slept in, perhaps he was having trouble finding his wand to apparate… or perhaps he was taking my suggestion to just ignore my feelings and continue with our friendship. As the minutes ticked by, the last option seemed more and more likely.<p>

It could be worse, I thought as I hugged my family a final time, then boarded the train. He could have come and ridiculed me, told me how foolish I was for thinking he would ever love me back. At least this way I would still have his friendship.

So why did it suddenly feel like there was a giant hole in my heart?

I levitated my trunk up to the luggage rack, then collapsed onto one of the benches, This wasn't my usual compartment, so hopefully my family would take the hint and leave m to mope.

I glanced at my watch and realized that the train wouldn't leave for another 35 minutes. Wow, time seems to slow down when you're heartbroken. I stuck my head out the window to see if my family was still there, then did a double take.

Who was that standing next to my parents, gesturing wildly and holding what seemed to be a Wizarding Wireless, his hair flashing turquoise, the color it turned when he was distressed. Was he distressed about my letter, or because he didn't know where I was? Merlin I hoped it was the latter.

Suddenly, my dad clapped Teddy on the shoulder and pointed to where my head was sticking out the train window. I blushed furiously, but stayed where I was because despite all my fears, I couldn't help but reallyreallyreally want to talk to him.

He jogged over and set down the Wizarding Wireless. I opened the window all the way so I could observe him better. Looking him over, I wasn't surprised, but definitely impressed. He had filled out, as could be expected, and was no longer the lanky teenager I had fallen in love with. He was a man, with broad shoulders and calloused hands and strong arms and legs from auror training, but I could see in his eyes that he was still _My Teddy_ and I loved him all the more for it.

He turned on the Wizarding Wireless and out came the introductory strains of my favorite song, the Tim McGraw ballad we danced to all night long, remembering Georgia. That was a good sign, right?

"Vic," he blushed and looked down, clearing his throat. What did he have to be nervous about? I was the one who had already gone and declared my love for him!

"Vic…" he trailed off again. "I had some big romantic speech planned, but I can't remember it for the life of me.

I giggled under my breath, immensely, gigantically relieved, and also amused- it was just so Teddy.

"And I've been planning that bloody speech literally for years, ever since that night we danced by the lake and you were wearing that little black dress, and your eyes were more gorgeous than any stars, and I never wanted your head to leave my chest so I could just hold you and protect you forever, and I thought to myself, 'Holy Merlin, Vic's not a little girl any more.' And I already knew that you were brilliant and adventurous and sweet and understood me better than anyone else, then to go and add how utterly beautiful you are- I guess what I'm trying to say is…"

My lip hurt from biting it so hard, my lungs ached from holding my breath…

"I love you, too."

My cheeks felt as if they would split from grinning so widely.

"Get in here, you fool!"

He grabbed hold of my proffered hand and dragged himself in through the window, earning some odd looks from passers by. I resisted from swooning as his biceps bulged from the effort. After a few moments, he tumbled in, and time seemed to stop as we just stood there, looking at each other silently.

Then he took a step forward, and so did I, and before I knew what was happening, his arms were holding me close and mine were locked around his neck, and my legs were scrambling up his and circling his waist and then we were kissing and OhmyMerlin and there were no silly fireworks, there was just _warmth_ and _Teddy_ and _home_.

But no matter how much I never wanted to move, my lungs insisted, so I pulled away gasping and buried my nose in his neck as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"I never wanted a big speech, Teddy. I only ever needed you."

He groaned, then resumed snogging me, and as my fingers twined in his hair, I hardly paid attention to anything else, but when he pulled away for a second to accio his Wizarding Wireless, I did notice. I noticed, and had a slight smile on my face as we continued snogging to the sound of Tim McGraw, without whom we probably never would have gotten here.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Clichés abound! Seriously, the last couple pages were just chock full of the little buggers. I can't help it, though, Ted and Vic just really get to me! **

**This is one of my quickest fanfics ever. I literally spent the last couple nights handwriting it for a bit before bed, then typed it up today and here it is! I hope you enjoy it, and please review and give me some feedback! Also, check out my new Lily/James story 'Why Is There a Frog in My Knickers?' I'll be updating it in the next couple days. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
